


Bright As The Morning Sun

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Cruising, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Johnny had never been around so many guys before entering the army. He had friends, had classmates, family members of course, but it wasn't until he was drafted that he started living surrounded by other men, that he found himself showering between dozens of others, nobody even bothering to cover themselves.Out of the blue, Johnny found out how difficult it was for him not to look, not to peek at the others. It wouldn't do to be caught staring at them, he knew as much.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Heavy Artillery Rare Pair Exchange 2020





	Bright As The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Johnny had never been around so many guys before entering the army. He had friends, had classmates, family members of course, but it wasn't until he was drafted that he started living surrounded by other men, that he found himself showering between dozens of others, nobody even bothering to cover themselves.

Out of the blue, Johnny found out how difficult it was for him not to look, not to peek at the others. It wouldn't do to be caught staring at them, he knew as much.

No matter how much he tried to not glance at the others, it wasn't long before Johnny found himself dropping his gaze over the man beside him in the communal showers.

And suddenly Johnny found he couldn't look away, not from the sight of Randleman's cock, a beautiful thing nestled in a patch of curly blonde hair.

He swallowed and lowered his gaze, feigning not being interested at all. He tried washing himself quickly, only minding his business, at least until he felt someone's attention on him and had to throw a glance back at Randleman.

Randleman cracked a smile, looking back at him with no hint of embarrassment or worry, and simply kept washing himself, rubbing his piece of soap across his broad chest as his other hand went down to his cock.

Johnny couldn't help but follow the path of that hand, watching as Randleman slowly pulled at his cock. Suddenly Johnny could barely breath as the man in front of him kept touching himself with one soaped hand, his cock hardening up quickly in his hold.

Johnny snapped his gaze up rather alarmed, and only then he noticed how hooded Randleman's eyes were, how intensely the other man was looking at him.

Johnny turned the water off and stepped back, a rush of fear running in his veins as he turned and hurried out of the showers, hoping he wouldn't get hard in front of everybody just because he had stared too long at another man wash himself right in front of him. But no matter how he tried drying off and suiting up quickly, no matter how scared he was people would notice his internal drama, he couldn't help but think about what he had seen, how nonchalant Randleman had been the whole time even though he knew perfectly well Johnny was looking at him.

Johnny almost jumped out of his skin when somebody put their stuff on the bench beside his own, and he stilled completely when he recognized Randleman, only a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin still glistening from the shower.

Randleman smiled pleasantly at him, the kind of open expression that would surely have made more than one girl swoon. Johnny couldn't help but notice what a handsome man the corporal was, taller than most, with broad chest and shoulders, curly hair and clear eyes.

The man gave him a little nod, pulling away his towel to start drying his back with it. "How'd you do? I'm Denver, but everybody around here call me Bull."

Johnny felt the heat rise up to his face but tried to look cool, returning the half-hearted nod. "Johnny." He buttoned up his shirt, trying to focus on his buttons instead of where Bull was rubbing off with his towel. If he tried turning his body in a way that wouldn't allow the other to see how his pants were tenting up, nobody had to know.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny." Bull put an unlit cigar between his lips, and grinned around it before slowly starting to don his skivvies.

***

Johnny was surprised to find out that, for once, he wasn’t the one that had to make an effort to try and fight his introversion. The boys at camp were apparently interested in finding out more about him, enough to approach him and just ask about his life, about his interests. He found, with a certain amount of surprise, that he was actually the only one married, at least until he noticed that the majority of the other boys were barely eighteen.

But among all those men that he was starting to consider almost brothers, friends he already knew he would do anything for once they were at the front, the one that stood out was Bull.

Johnny had been almost shocked when Bull approached him at the first weekend they had permission to leave camp. The man asked Johnny if he would like to join him and the others out for a drink in town and Johnny had accepted right away, not wanting to miss out and particularly glad that somebody had sought him out first.

He wasn’t displeased at all when “join me and the boys” turned out to actually mean “let’s follow everybody to the bar and then just sit at a table the two of us in front of a couple beers”.

They started talking about anything and everything, words coming out easier than usual the more they drank, and soon Johnny managed to stop thinking about his problems with opening up to new people. Time flew, and Johnny was almost elated at finding somebody he clicked with.

Bull was exceptionally intuitive and bright and Johnny had more fun that night than he had expected when they had left camp hours before.

At the second mug of beer, speaking became much easier, but not staring into Bull's clear eyes became much more difficult. There was something in the way Bull talked around his cigar, in the way he smiled, that had Johnny's gaze dropping to his lips more and more as the hours passed and the alcohol made him feel a little more bubbly.

"We should probably go," Bull said at some point. Johnny snapped his gaze up to meet his eyes, surprised by Bull's decision, but he started nodding when he noticed that many had already left the bar.

The cold night air helped some in getting his ability to think back, and Johnny breathed in deeply as he followed Bull and the others towards the spot where the trucks would be waiting for them to go back to the camp.

"D'you miss home?"

The question came out of left field, and Johnny turned to Bull, surprised. But the man was looking straight ahead, his profile lightened by the street lamps, and didn't look back at Johnny.

"Yeah, miss Patty more than anything." Johnny tilted his head, trying to walk straight despite the way the world was swaying around them. "I have so much to do all the time, can't stop to think about the folks at home too much. But she’s - I keep thinking what I could tell her of what I see. Guess it’ll just get worse in time."

Bull hummed softly beside him, and Johnny kept silent at remembering the man had said he didn't really have anybody waiting for him at home.

He wondered how that could have been. No mother to ask about him, no wife to write him letters and wait for him. It was the kind of life, the freedom that some would dream about, but it seemed cold and lonely.

Johnny wasn't sure he liked to link the world "cold" to Bull.

"D'you think, we could do this again next week?" Bull brushed their shoulders together, finally looking at him, and Johnny nodded with a little smile, taking Bull's offered hand when it was their turn to hop on the truck.

***

Johnny liked a lot of the boys that he met around camp. They were smart, funny men that he was amazed to get to know better. It wasn't difficult to like the NCOs he spent much of his time with, and before he knew it he started considering Bill and Bull his best friends, no matter how he couldn't actually manage to tell the two of them how much he cared about them.

Bill was a wild spirit, always ready to get up to some shenanigans, but Bull was the one Johnny felt he could be brutally honest with, the one who was just as ready to start talking down their useless and incompetent CO. It was such a pleasure to have somebody he could openly talk to about any and every subject, or that would whisper with him about how much he would pay to be able to piss in Sobel's coffee.

Bull was the one Johnny turned to after a long day of training, more often than not, when he was just tired and needed to spend time with somebody to keep his mind off how much he missed home. Bull quickly became his best friend during long evenings studying what they needed to be able to explain to the enlisted men later on, during marches and rare weekends in town for a beer.

If Johnny caught himself staring at Bull's lips one time or another, nobody had to be the wiser. Bull certainly didn't say anything, a little grin pulling at his lips whenever he caught Johnny staring.

Somehow, that managed to take a burden off Johnny's shoulders.

And yet, Johnny couldn’t find a way to tell Pat about all that was happening to him. He wasn’t sure how she was gonna take knowing he was taking an interest in guys, even if it somehow made it past the censors. He filled his letters with hints about many things happening and the army being a nice place, him befriending many guys and wishing to tell her more. And even if he knew she probably thought he was withholding rumors of where they might have been deployed later on, reading Pat say she was waiting for him and ready to hear everything from his voice, kinda helped him go to sleep at night.

There wasn’t much he could do with his desire to tell her everything, besides counting down the days to Christmas, impatient to go back to her and hold his pretty wife and kiss her until he could stop thinking about the chance she would get widowed before they could have their first baby.

***

They had just returned from the run up and down Currahee when Bull said he was going to the latrines. Johnny followed him without thinking twice about it, needing to relieve himself just as much.

He was minding his business, thinking about how tired he was and what there would be for dinner, when he noticed Bull's soft sigh beside him.

Johnny threw him a glance, and for a moment it was as if they had gone back to weeks before, to the time he had ended up staring too long at Bull's naked body. He licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, his eyes on his friend's massive cock.

It would have been nothing, and he would probably have looked elsewhere if not for Bull surprising him by pulling at his cock once right there in front of him. Johnny sucked in a breath and that was enough for Bull to throw him a glance in return.

Johnny felt pinned under his gaze, and for a moment they remained still, both with their cocks in hand.

Then Bull pulled at his cock once more, and Johnny dropped his gaze on his movement, heat rising to his cheeks. It seemed to be all Bull needed to do it once more, and Johnny sighed softly, growing hard as he watched Bull's hardening cock.

Before he could stop himself, Johnny started to imitate him. He snapped his gaze up to Bull's face and it was then that he saw Bull was actually looking at Johnny's cock as he kept touching himself.

It was as if Johnny got hit by a bolt, a rush of excitement and pride running through him at seeing he was the one catching Bull's attention. He couldn't stop himself from pulling at his cock a little faster and cracked a little smile when Bull met his gaze once again.

They touched themselves in silence, their eyes on each other, and Johnny felt for a moment almost taller, more handsome than he had felt since his wife had agreed to marry him. It was a bit shocking to him to see that Bull was just as interested in looking at him, but the more Bull looked at him while stroking himself, the more Johnny gained confidence.

Bull moaned softly beside him, and for a moment Johnny wished he could just reach out and touch him. But he didn't dare, not wanting to risk Bull thinking he was weird. He bit his lip to stifle a moan and stared at Bull as he took himself over the edge. Johnny swallowed, terribly hard, and sighed as he snapped his gaze from Bull's satisfied expression to the hand still pumping softly at his massive cock.

Bull turned around, his cheeks a little red, and he looked at Johnny with a hooded gaze that made Johnny come all of a sudden.

He moaned, gasping as he shot his come, and didn't take his eyes off Bull as his friend licked his lips not even trying to be subtle in his interest.

Johnny parted his lips, wanting to say something, to call for Bull and have him do something, anything, but he forced himself to close them again. He ducked his head, his face flushed red, and cleared his throat before he slowly tucked himself back in his pants, aware of Bull doing just the same beside him.

He didn't dare look at Bull as they left the latrines, shaken by the understanding of what he had just done. It wasn't something he had ever done before, or something he ever thought he would have ended up doing. For a moment, he almost couldn't breathe at the fear Bull would tell somebody that Johnny had just come while looking at him, or that somehow his wife would learn about it before Johnny had understood himself how to tell her. But Bull chose that moment to bump their shoulders together, and Johnny stopped spiraling down in his anxiety as he snapped his eyes up on his friend.

"Hey, relax, man," Bull whispered, looking at him with concern.

Johnny inhaled slowly, looking for something to say, but kept silent as Bull's gaze softened and a little smile curled his lips.

"What d'you think they’re gonna have for dinner?"

It was not the question Johnny had expected to receive after what they had done, but Bull was looking expectantly at him, and suddenly Johnny understood what the man was doing. It was an easy way to talk about something completely different, to ignore what they had done if Johnny didn't feel like talking about it, and Johnny felt his chest swell in gratitude for his friend that seemed to always know what to tell him.

"Hope sausages," Johnny admitted with half a smile.

Bull laughed beside him, shaking his head while looking at him almost disbelieving, and Johnny frowned, not understanding why he found it so funny.

“What? I just want a sausage.”

Suddenly Bull stopped laughing, looking even more surprised than before. “Oh. Oh, you mean literally a sausage?”

It was Johnny’s turn to look disbelievingly at his friend, and suddenly he felt a flush rise to his cheeks at understanding what Bull had thought he was saying. Before he could even stop to think about it, Johnny punched him in the arm.

“Shut up, yes!”

Bull still chuckled beside him, lifting his hands in surrender, and Johnny shook his head.

And yet, as embarrassing as it was, it managed to take his mind off what he had just done, at least for a moment, and Johnny managed to relax, smiling just a little bit as they walked towards their barracks.

***

No matter how anxious he had gotten after the first time, Johnny found himself only hesitating slightly the next time Bull said he was hitting the latrines. He followed Bull in, his cock hardening in his pants at the mere prospect of seeing Bull’s cock once more and witnessing the man touching himself. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and adrenaline pumping in his veins as they stepped beside each other. In the silence of the latrines it was ten times easier than the first time to just glance at Bull’s erection and get to touch himself under Bull’s heated gaze.

The rush of pleasure and satisfaction was there once more. Johnny felt a spike of pride at knowing Bull had probably wanted him to follow just to watch him again.

It was as if they were in a little bubble of their own, no matter how much Johnny tried to keep his ears open in case someone else was to step in. Johnny touched himself as he stared at Bull doing the same not two feet away.

His desire to reach out and take Bull’s cock in his hand grew in time as they kept doing it week after week, the two of them disappearing into the latrines to jerk off and look at each other, no question asked and no word spoken about it after the fact.

They were growing closer and closer day after day, and Johnny soon stopped fearing that Bull would ever tell on him, not ashamed anymore at letting the man see how interested he was in watching him.

***

"Hey, Johnny. Wanna go for a run?"

Johnny had to raise his gaze upon Bull at that offer, just to make sure the man wasn't pulling his leg.

Their leave had been revoked again, and while it usually meant they would all have to march up and down Currahee at night, for once they had only to stay behind while everybody went into town to have some fun.

He was pretty sure Bull knew Johnny would have rather talked with Webster about books than gone out for an unnecessary run, but as Bull looked him in a peculiar way, a glint in his clear eyes, Johnny had to wonder if there was something more behind his request.

"Yeah... why not," he drawled, closing the book he had been reading before sitting up. "Just tell me we're not racing or anything."

"Not what I had in mind, no." Bull chuckled, walking across the room to his bed to change into his PT gear.

Alone in the barracks with him, Johnny took the chance to just look at the man. Bull threw him a glance, a little pleased smile curling his lips at noticing Johnny's gaze on him.

Johnny felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he ducked his head before starting to get changed.

There was something in Bull that drew him in like a magnet. He would never be able to explain to somebody else why he couldn't take his eyes off the man, but sometimes what he felt for his friend seemed terribly close to what he would feel when watching Pat dance, or laugh, or when she worked around the kitchen, her hair a little messy and her happy singing voice the best thing before coffee. He longed for his wife, to see her again, but he could recognize that he was also constantly longing for the man now leading him out of the barracks for a run up a mountain, only the two of them on a clear Sunday.

"So, is there a reason we're running up Currahee?" Johnny asked calmly, even though, to tell the truth, they were just taking a walk. They had stopped running barely one mile away from the camp, where nobody else would see them.

"Just wanted to leave the others behind." Bull shrugged, stopping to yank at a wild flower to put it in his mouth and suck at it. "Spend some time out of the barracks."

Johnny merely hummed, looking at his profile, but asked no more of it. "I wrote Pat this morning. She's thinking of coming to see me. Had to tell her not to come, no way we could know if we’d actually be free for once or if Sobel will have us stuck here that weekend too."

"Yeah, wasted money on her part." Bull shook his head with a huff. "If only we could have Winters call the shots, life'd be easier."

Johnny hummed, a frown pulling at his brow. “Besides the money, I don’t really like the idea of her traveling all the way down here from Ohio, only to have to wait for her train back all alone. She’s a beauty, don’t want no guy getting strange ideas.”

“That too.” Bull gave a little nod before letting the silence surround them again, leaving Johnny time to think about his wife and how long was gonna take to get to see her again for the holidays.

Johnny followed when Bull left the path to step closer to a bush of blackberries, and they stopped to pick some, enjoying the free time under the sun and the chance to take a breather from their training.

When Bull moved further into the woods after a few minutes, Johnny didn't think twice before following him, thinking he had seen something else to pick and eat, but he stopped in his tracks at seeing Bull lower his PT shorts and take his cock out of them.

Johnny looked at him for a moment and licked his lips, a new type of hunger rising in him as he stepped closer to his friend. For a moment he thought Bull might just need to take a piss, so Johnny mirrored him, even if he was more interested in watching Bull than pissing. He was surprised when Bull didn’t even pretend to have other needs before he started jerking off slowly, openly staring at Johnny.

Johnny felt a flush raise to his face but he imitated the man, growing rapidly hard as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pulling at it.

There was something freeing in being able to do so out in the open and so far from the rest of the other boys that they could avoid being seen from one moment to the next.

This time Bull leaned a little closer to him, and Johnny wondered if he could take the chance to reach out and touch the other man now that nobody was there to witness it. Before he could get up the courage to do anything, though, Bull surprised him talking for the first time while they were both busy in pleasuring themselves.

"Have you ever touched another man, Johnny?" Bull asked softly, looking at him with so much interest that Johnny felt a shiver run through him.

"No," he admitted in a whisper, somehow even more aroused now that Bull had actually opened up the subject, for once.

"Would you like to?"

Before Johnny could think twice about it he started nodding, and he let his eyes slide from Bull's face to his cock.

For how much he had feared he would be judged for his interest, Bull had a way of putting him at ease. Johnny trusted the man not to look at him sideways even if he were to openly admit his interest.

It was with the most gentle touch that Bull took Johnny's hand in his own and pulled at it. Johnny held his breath, expecting the man to put his hand straight on his cock to make Johnny pleasure him, but he felt his heart give a hard tug when Bull brought Johnny's hand to his lips instead and brushed a kiss over the back of it.

Johnny sighed deeply, unable to hold back a smile for the man, and brushed the back of his fingers over Bull's cheek. His heart was beating hard and fast for his friend who was always so nice with him, always looking with such interest at him, always ready to stay closer to him than anybody else.

They looked at each other in silence, only the chirps of the birds above them audible, and Johnny took a step closer to Bull. For a moment he forgot completely about his own hard cock, and instead he got on his tiptoes while Bull ducked his head.

For a moment Johnny felt Bull's breath on his lips, right before the feeling of Bull's lush lips was against his own and Johnny parted them with eagerness. His heart beat hard as Bull deepened their kiss, gently taking apart every last defense Johnny had erected around his heart.

They kissed slowly, pressing closer to each other, and Johnny placed his free hand over Bull's chest, shivering at the feeling of the other's body so close to his own. When Bull wrapped one arm around his waist, Johnny couldn't hold back a little moan, excited at being in his arms, at finally knowing Bull wanted just as much as he did.

It felt natural to let Bull lead his hand to his massive erection, and Johnny let out a little sigh as he dropped his gaze over the huge cock in front of him.

He wrapped his fingers around Bull's erection, following his friend's lead, and he hummed softly at finally being able to freely touch him, to jerk him off as he had wished for since the day he had seen Bull naked in the showers.

Bull moaned and sighed in front of him and started rocking his hips, pushing himself into Johnny's hold with little sounds of pleasure falling off his lips in the meantime.

Johnny couldn't help but let out a hoarse groan when Bull let go of his hand to wrap his fingers around Johnny's forgotten cock. Bull started pulling at it gently, his hold warm and just tight enough. Johnny instinctively fisted Bull's shirt in his free hand, holding tight to it as he started humping the hand now masturbating him.

"Bull..." he called breathlessly, lifting his head in search of another kiss.

Bull made a little eager sound in the back of his throat and didn't make him wait, ducking his head to press a kiss over Johnny's lips. They went back to kissing with a little more frenzy than before, and they stifled their moans in each other's mouths as they kept touching and pleasuring each other.

"D'you like it?" Bull mumbled between their kisses, jerking Johnny off faster and faster, and Johnny started nodding before the question was even completely out of Bull's mouth.

"Yes, yes, don't stop..." he moaned, feeling closer to orgasm than he had ever felt in such a short time of touching himself.

"Don't want to," Bull groaned, licking his lips. "But by God I want to give you more and more..." he admitted with so much earnestness that Johnny found himself flushing to his hair at his words.

"Yes..."

Bull bit his bottom lip and after a moment he ducked his head to brush a kiss over Johnny's freshly shaved chin. "You sure? Can I do more to you, Johnny?"

"Yes," Johnny answered right away, pushing down any guilt at being touched so intimately but someone that wasn't his wife.

He trusted Bull with all of himself, like he had never trusted any other man in his life, and he didn't put up any resistance when Bull gently pressed him down on the grass.

Instead, Johnny tried keeping on masturbating Bull on top of him, hard in his hold, and wrapped his free arm around Bull's shoulders, holding on to him as Bull kept kissing him like a lover.

The moment Bull let go of his cock Johnny let out a little whimper, unthinkingly pushing up his hips in search for his touch once more, but he stilled when Bull raked Johnny's shirt up, exposing his torso to the air.

Under Bull's heated gaze, Johnny didn't mind lying on the grass, a bit undignified, with his legs spread around his companion's legs. He knew he was probably a silly sight, with his cock hard and already leaking over his stomach, but Bull was looking at him as if Johnny was the most beautiful and erotic sight he had ever laid his eyes on. The way he touched Johnny made him feel beautiful, desired, worthy of someone's lust like he had not felt since the last time he had held his sweet Patty.

"You're such a beauty, Johnny..." Bull murmured, letting his gaze run over Johnny from head to toes.

From anyone else it would have been a joke, but Johnny knew Bull truly believed it. It was in the way Bull slowly ran his hands over Johnny’s naked legs, how he let his fingers skim from Johnny's shins up to his thighs, how he pressed them over Johnny's inner thighs, making him spread them even more until he was completely on display for him.

Bull pushed his fingers carefully under the waistband of Johnny's PT shorts and started tugging them down. He took a hold of Johnny's legs and made him move them one at a time, pulling the shorts down and over his boots until Johnny was lying there semi-naked but for his bunched up shirt and his shoes, his shorts forgotten on the grass beside them.

Nobody had ever seen him like this but his wife, and for a moment Johnny turned his head away, only for Bull to catch his attention back right away as he leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss over Johnny's stomach.

Johnny hummed, surprised, and carded his fingers in Bull's curly hair, gasping a breath as the man kept kissing his skin. His face was so close to Johnny's erection that Johnny could feel his breath hit it, tickling him while Bull covered him with kisses and light bites.

Bull took all the time with his kisses, as if nothing else in the world existed but Johnny, and Johnny couldn't help but relish that feeling, knowing he was at the center of somebody's focus, the subject of someone's burning desire once more.

"Bull..." he called hoarsely, excited, and let out a loud moan when Bull licked his erection for the first time. Surprised, Johnny lifted his head from the grass to look at his friend, and he almost stopped breathing when Bull threw him a glance, a little smirk on his lush lips before he licked at Johnny once again. He ran his tongue from the base of Johnny’s cock to the head, and Johnny suddenly found out how difficult it was to stay still under him, or to keep his voice in check. Bull's hands pressed on his hips, pinning him down, and Johnny's cock twitched at the combination of pleasure and knowledge he couldn't move away from the man. Not that he would have wanted to, beside maybe pushing his hips up towards Bull's mouth, searching for more.

"You're so beautiful, Johnny, so beautiful..." Bull whispered, leaning back to look at him more. He drew circles with his thumbs over Johnny's skin, trying to make him relax, and sighed softly. "I wanted you for so long, Johnny..." 

Suddenly Johnny noticed how Bull's hands were trembling and he sighed softly, reaching out to cover them, run his fingers over the back of them.

"I wanted you too..." he admitted in a low murmur, feeling butterflies in his stomach when Bull smiled down at him, knowing his interest had been returned all along.

"So handsome. I like how much smaller than me you are, how pretty and angry," he smirked, leaning down to kiss Johnny on the lips and letting out a light chuckle when Johnny gave him a little slap on the back of his head.

"Fucker," Johnny protested over his lips, even though he couldn't hold back a smile either.

"Shut up," Bull chuckled.

He sucked Johnny's bottom lip between his own as he ran the tips of his fingers up and down his thighs, pressing his fingers around Johnny’s crotch before he moved down to go back at licking at him.

Johnny groaned and closed his eyes for a moment as he brought his hands over Bull's massive shoulders. He held on to the man, instinctively pushing his hips up when Bull took the head of his cock in his mouth. He couldn't help but groan, shaken by the pleasure and desire when Bull started slowly bobbing his head up and down, sucking his cock and running his tongue around the head of it, collecting the beads of precome before swallowing them down.

Johnny panted at that, pressing his fingers harder on Bull's shoulders, and he spread his thighs for him instinctively. "Bull..." he called breathlessly, a sob escaping him when Bull moved down and took him in his mouth until he was wrapping his lips around the base of Johnny’s cock. "Bull..." he tried again, despite not wanting the man to ever stop. He stopped thinking when Bull moved up, sucking him hard, and the pleasure spiked up through him.

He was left panting and with his heart hammering in his chest, sprawled on the ground in front of his lover, and he couldn't even lift his head from the grass anymore when Bull let him go again.

He lay still, staring at the blue sky above them, and a chuckle of happiness escaped him as Bull made him raise one thigh to press a chaste kiss over his skin there. Johnny reached out and gently ran his fingers through his friend's hair, wanting him to go back at it but at the same time only wanting to enjoy whatever Bull was to give to him.

"I wanted to kiss you for so long, touch you, wanted to have so much more..."

"You can have it." Johnny sighed deeply, lifting his head to finally meet Bull's gaze despite how embarrassed he was to have truly uttered those words. He tenderly pushed a curl away from Bull's forehead and he brushed his thumb over his forehead. "You can have anything you want," he whispered, swallowing at knowing exactly where that could have led him.

He had never spoken like that in all his life, and yet he couldn't feel too ashamed for it, not with how burning his desire for the man was, how much he wanted nothing more than to have Bull in every way a man could.

Bull threw him a glance full of surprise at his words, but a moment after it was if Johnny had managed to take a huge burden off his shoulders with just those words. Only then Johnny realized Bull had probably worried as much as he had the whole time.

"I want everything," he murmured, moving over Johnny until he was on all fours above him, looking down at Johnny with his cheeks a little flushed and his lips red after all the kisses he had pressed over Johnny's mouth and body.

He made for a beautiful sight and Johnny carded his fingers through Bull's hair, unable to speak of how much he liked the sight of the man and yet wanting to let him know. He gently caressed Bull, pulling him down to go back to kissing him.

"You're so handsome," he murmured over Bull's lips, even if he had to keep his eyes closed to do so, too embarrassed to be able to say so while looking Bull in the eyes. "Couldn't take my eyes off you, ever."

He felt Bull's smile on his skin where Bull was pressing a kiss over his cheek, and Johnny wrapped his arms around Bull's shoulders, holding tight to him as Bull brushed kiss after kiss over his face.

"I do love the way you look at me. Not many do," Bull admitted with a little tilt of his head, and Johnny had to scoff at that.

Even if a little part of him was actually glad not many would stare at his friend, leaving him all for Johnny to have.

He sneaked one hand between them and watched as Bull arched his back with a moan, closing his eyes briefly when Johnny started pulling at his cock. "Don't want the others to watch you too."

Bull grinned openly at him at that, bringing his gaze back on Johnny. "Possessive, huh?" He chuckled as he rocked his hips, thrusting in Johnny's hold.

"Maybe," Johnny sighed, parting his lips to receive another kiss.

He relaxed under Bull's hands and followed his touch when Bull pulled at his shirt, making Johnny sit up to take off his shirt and leave him with just his boots and socks on. Just as he started to feel ashamed of himself in front of his friend, who was still completely dressed, Bull started touching himself, licking his lips at the sight of Johnny naked and spread in front of him. Johnny was almost hypnotized by the sight of Bull jerking off right in front of his face.

"God, Johnny, you're such a sight." He ran his free hand over Johnny's body, groping at him for a moment before he wrapped his fingers around his hip. "Would you turn over for me? Get up so I can properly kiss the rest of you."

Johnny blushed at the request, but he turned for him, wanting to have more, to find out what Bull wanted from him. He was secretly hoping Bull would press his massive cock against Johnny’s naked body, let him just feel how heavy it was.

Bull sighed deeply and wrapped his hands around Johnny's thighs, pulling him up until Johnny was how Bull wanted him, on all fours right in front of him. Johnny closed his eyes and licked his lips when Bull groped at his ass and spread his asscheeks to expose his asshole to the sight.

"God, look at you. Look at you, Johnny..." Bull murmured with awe in his voice.

Johnny couldn't hold back a moan and scrunched his eyes, heat rising to his cheeks under that praise, knowing Bull was looking at him like nobody else had ever done.

"I can make you feel good, I promise, Johnny..." Bull let go of one of his asscheeks then and pressed the tip of his thumb over his asshole, massaging it slowly and making Johnny whimper and try to rock his hips towards his touch. "You want it, don't you? Want me to make you feel good?"

"Yes," Johnny panted, opening his eyes and letting his head hang between his shoulders. He looked at Bull right between his legs, the man kneeling behind him and touching him freely.

He swallowed when Bull took his hands off him, and tried throwing a glance over his shoulder at his friend when he heard the soft noise of a tin getting opened. He stayed still until he felt Bull's hands on him once more, one reassuringly rubbing his side, making him calm down and keeping him still as Bull brought the tip of two lubed fingers over his opening.

Johnny groaned when Bull started massaging and for one brief second he wondered how on Earth he was gonna explain Pat how much he loved that. But a moment later every thought disappeared from his mind, replaced by pleasure as Bull cupped his balls and started playing with them and gently pushed the tip of one finger inside of him.

Johnny whimpered, his thighs trembling as Bull tugged at his balls just a little bit, his fingers brushing and pressing against Johnny’s perineum as he pressed his fingers slowly deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Would you hate if I called you my princess, Johnny?" Bull murmured softly, and for a moment Johnny couldn't even understand what Bull was talking about, not with the way Bull pressed his finger inside of him, opening him up carefully.

But if he thought that was pleasurable, it was nothing compared to when he suddenly felt Bull's hot breath fan over his skin, a moment before something wet and soft pressed against the rim of his muscles. Johnny gasped, fisting the grass under his hands with a guttural groan. He couldn't breath, couldn't speak or do more than just rock back on his hands and knees, trying to press himself better against Bull, hoping for the man to keep it up.

He didn't notice how he started mumbling, how he started whispering a string of praises for Bull, begging him not to stop.

Bull didn't stop, licking and running his tongue around the circle of his muscles, pressing inside as he kept moving his finger in and out of him, a little faster than before, a little deeper.

In his excitement Johnny barely noticed the moment Bull started pressing a second finger in, except he found himself leaning down on the ground, pressing his forehead to the grass as he desperately rocked on his hands and knees, trying to fuck himself on Bull's fingers.

He moaned as Bull ran one hand on Johnny's back, rubbing gently at it as he kept licking and fingering him open.

"Fuck me," he almost sobbed, wanting more, needing desperately for Bull to give him more and more, to give him everything he had.

He heard Bull's groan behind him, and suddenly the strange wet feeling was gone, leaving him able to at least think a little more clearly.

"Yes, I'll fuck you, Johnny," Bull whispered, sounding breathless and just as aroused as Johnny felt. "Say you want to be mine," he almost begged. "Say you want to be mine, Johnny..."

Johnny whimpered and nodded, reaching back with one hand looking for Bull's, and was relieved when the man took his hand and squeezed it.

"Want to be yours, want you to make me yours..." he panted hard.

Bull bent down over him and pressed a kiss over Johnny's spine, mouthing at it and leaving kiss after kiss on his sweaty skin while he carefully pulled away his fingers.

Johnny's breath hitched at the loss, but then he couldn’t help tensing up at feeling Bull's cock against his opening.

Bull gently caressed his sides then, dropping little kisses over his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"I’m gonna make you feel good, Johnny," he promised in a low murmur, letting his hands roam freely over the body of his lover.

He touched Johnny's sides, went up to cupping his chest, playing with his nipples for a bit, enough to draw a little moan out of Johnny, and he let his hands explore his body again.

Instead of simply taking Johnny, he only rubbed himself between Johnny’s asscheeks, the head of his cock putting a light pressure against Johnny's asshole at every passage. 

Slowly Johnny started to relax, moaning under Bull's touch, under his caresses and kisses.

He tilted his head to leave Bull more space when the man focused on brushing his lips over Johnny's naked shoulder, over the crook of his neck. Johnny couldn't help but groan when Bull bit lightly at him, not enough to leave a mark but enough to let Johnny feel how much he wanted him.

Johnny did his best to keep relaxed when Bull started pushing the head of his cock in him, breaching the rim of muscles in little thrusts in hope not to hurt him. Johnny grunted, letting his head hang between his shoulders, and sighed in relief when Bull reached under him to take Johnny's cock in hand.

"It's gonna be good, promise, Johnny..." Bull whispered in his ear, tightening his hold around Johnny's cock and masturbating him faster to distract him while he pushed deeper and deeper inside of him.

Johnny whimpered and arched under Bull, feeling breached like nothing before, opened up and filled by his lover. "God, if this's what I do to Pat..." he panted, letting out a little chuckle that was echoed by Bull beside him.

"Dork."

"Shut up," Johnny huffed.

Bull rocked into him slowly, trying to help him adjust to his girth. Johnny let out a soft moan when the man managed to brush inside of him just right, a spike of pleasure running through his body as Bull thrust into him.

Soon Johnny started rocking on his hands and knees, trying to meet Bull's thrusts, to push himself into Bull's hold around his cock and back on his erection.

It was better than Johnny had expected, the pleasure making him forget his embarrassment at being seen as so eager, so full of lust, so openly spread and willing to be fucked. It made him forget the fact that they shouldn't have been doing something like that, his wife at home, his promise not to cheat on her. But every thought, every shame, got lost in the pleasure of Bull taking him hard, pushing deep inside of him, and Johnny lost control of his voice.

He couldn't help the sounds that escaped his mouth, moans and whimpers that he would have been ashamed of in any other situation.

"Like this, Johnny, you're mine, only mine..." Bull murmured, keeping up a low string of sweet nothings that had Johnny vaguely smiling, his heart full of affection for his friend.

"Yours." He nodded, groaning loud when Bull let go of his erection to grab his hips in a tight hold and thrust hard into him while driving Johnny back on his cock at the same time.

Johnny found himself gasping and fisting the grass under his hands in surprise and to have something to hold on to.

"Bull," he called breathlessly, the name fading into a moan when Bull repeated the movement.

Suddenly, Johnny arched with a gasp, surprising even himself as he came, his body tensing around Bull's cock as he was shaken by the strongest orgasm of his life.

It was as if the whole world stopped spinning for Johnny, every sensation narrowed to the pleasure coursing his veins, making him shoot his come on the grass under him like any wild animal.

Under the noise of blood rushing in his ears, Johnny distantly felt the groan that escaped Bull behind him, but he couldn't move, couldn't talk. He gasped for breath, moaning as Bull stroked his cock until he had completely come, and would have dropped to the ground if not for Bull's arm wrapped around his waist.

He had not even noticed the moment Bull had hugged him, but with a soft whine Johnny hung on to that muscular arm.

"Bull..."

Bull hummed softly behind him, and he brushed his lips over the shell of Johnny's ear.

"You should hear yourself," he whispered. "You sound so fucking good, Johnny..."

Johnny swallowed, only then noticing the heat on his face, and he ducked his head for a moment. He wanted to tell Bull he had liked it, he had loved it, tell him he didn't want him to stop, but suddenly no words came to him anymore.

"Want me to stop?" Bull asked, tilting his head to try and catch a glimpse of Johnny's expression.

Johnny shook his head right away, caressing Bull's arm, and felt his embarrassment spike up once more when Bull chuckled softly behind him.

Instead of saying anything more, Bull led him into moving once more, even if they were barely rocking together. Bull held Johnny tight to his chest, apparently more interested in brushing kiss after kiss over his skin than on reaching his own pleasure.

"You could- you can fuck me like before. If you want," Johnny cleared his throat, unable to look back at his friend, but he followed Bull's touch when the man gently took his chin between his fingers and turned Johnny’s face for a better view.

"Do you want me to? Or do you want me to do this?" he asked, still slowly rocking in Johnny.

Johnny licked his lips, actually needing to think about his answers, but then he looked up in Bull's clear eyes, and the answer was easy.

"I want to watch you. I want to hold you," he admitted in a whisper.

There was surprise in Bull's eyes, and for a moment the man ceased any movement before a flush spread on his handsome face, a sight most endearing to Johnny.

"Yeah," he breathed, swallowing before he repeated himself.

Gently, ever so slowly, Bull pulled out of him.

There was no mistaking the look of uncertainty in his face, almost as if he actually feared Johnny might change his mind out of the blue.

Johnny turned around, wincing at the pain in his lower back, and instead of looking for his clothes he leaned closer to Bull and pressed their lips together.

It was as if a dam broke.

In the blink of an eye they went back to kissing in a frenzy, looking for each other with their hands, with their bodies pressed one against the other, rocking together and trying to slot together like pieces of a puzzle.

To be kissed with such passion was thrilling to him, and soon Johnny found he couldn't have enough of Bull's lips.

He let his thighs drop apart at the lightest touch of Bull's hands, and he tried to lift his hips to offer himself to his lover when Bull started moving to press against his opening once more.

When Bull breached him again, Johnny let out only a stifled moan. He relaxed under the man, pressing his thighs around Bull’s hips, his feet under the man’s thighs in an attempt to have him push deeper, take him and fill him once more.

Bull groaned hoarsely and he threw his head back with his eyes closed, aroused at Johnny’s eagerness.

“Johnny, Johnny…” he called his name in a soft chant, once for every thrust deep inside of his lover, and soon Johnny started answering with Bull’s name in return.

It was as if there was nothing else in the world but them, holding on to each other, making love and pleasuring their lover like they had wished for for so long.

Johnny hummed when Bull dropped his forehead over his shoulder, and he carded his fingers through Bull’s curly hair, now matted by sweat.

“Want you- wanted you- Johnny-” Bull mumbled, rocking his hips in short, hard thrusts that had since lost any rhythm. “So beautiful, so smart, couldn’t take my eyes off you, Johnny…”

Johnny moaned softly and closed his eyes, cupping the back of Bull’s head to keep the man close to himself. “Say it again…”

“Like you so much, nobody like you…” Bull mumbled, pressing his lips over the sweaty skin of his lover.

They were slippery with it, heated up and drenched in sweat like not even their training was able to render them. And yet they didn’t stop, rocking together while Bull chased his pleasure.

“Wanted to call you mine, my baby, my princess…”

Johnny snorted softly at that, and he turned to press his lips over Bull’s temple. “Hardly a princess.”

“Don’t say that.” Bull lifted his head then, meeting Johnny’s gaze with an earnest one. He swallowed, stopping for a brief moment. “I would do anything for you, you know that?” he murmured.

Johnny felt a sudden tug at his heart, a feeling growing and spreading inside of him under that gaze, at hearing those words, and he couldn’t stop himself from nodding, from holding tighter to his lover.

“Yes… yes, Bull…” he whispered, his heart hammering in his chest as he recognized that feeling inside of him. “Yes, me too…” he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Bull’s lips.

Bull parted his lips right away, letting Johnny deepen the kiss, and he slowly started moving again, barely rocking his hips as if the most important thing to him was just to keep kissing the man in his arms.

In that moment, Johnny felt like a king, like the luckiest man in the world, and he tried holding on to that feeling and to the man that was responsible for it.

Suddenly Bull’s words started making sense, and he nodded his head, pressing his forehead to that of his friend. “Can call me your princess, or whatever you like.” He smirked, happy at the bright smile he had in return.

Finally Bull tensed and closed his eyes for a moment as he groaned loud at reaching his orgasm too. He shot his come deep inside of Johnny, marking him like nobody had ever done, like Johnny was sure nobody else would ever do again. Johnny held him tight through all of it, unable to tear his eyes off him.

***

Johnny lay in a patch of sunlight, the grass tickling his legs and the warm air helping him dry off after he had washed himself in the little trickle of water that ran down Currahee.

He couldn't tear his eyes off Bull, now busy washing himself with the cold water. Johnny just let his gaze slide over the curly blonde hair of his lover that seemed to shine under the sun, down to his pale body that had given him so much pleasure not an hour before. Johnny watched on as Bull rubbed at himself, his hands shivering from the cold water. Despite it being a mundane action, Johnny felt his body stir at the sight of Bull touching himself.

As if he had felt Johnny's gaze on him, Bull turned to look back at him. A little smile tugged at his lips at finding Johnny staring up at him.

"You good?"

"Just peachy," Johnny admitted with a satisfied sigh.

And he was, he reckoned, feeling good and at peace with himself and the whole world for the first time in a long while.

He loved being there with Bull by his side, but a part of Johnny reminded him of his wife back at home, and he felt his heart squeeze a little in his chest at the thought of his Pat. He loved her, missed her like the air. And yet he could admit at least to himself that what he felt for the woman was the same feeling he felt for the man now stepping closer to him and sitting down on the grass beside Johnny.

Johnny sat up and leaned back on his hands, tilting his head up when Bull leaned closer to press their lips together in a light kiss.

Johnny sighed softly, happily pressing himself against Bull's side. He loved Bull, and loved having the man by his side. With Bull showering him with praises and affection, Johnny could even believe that maybe things could have gone right for once, maybe even after the war, that maybe he could manage to have all he wanted in his life fit together.


End file.
